story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Serafina (SoW game)/Quotes
'General' *'First Introduction:' " *'Morning:' "Good morning, (player). Are you ready for some hard work today? Because I sure am! ♪" *'Afternoon:' "Hello!☆ Whatcha want?" *'Evening:' "Player, are you tired? Should I give you a massage before you sleep? Though... I only really know how to massage animals. Will that work on humans as well?" *'Night:' "Phew, I'm getting sleepy. You should go to bed, don't you think? The later you stay up, the harder a time you'll have tomorrow morning." 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Thank you for always being so very nice to me. I really like it, player.♥" *'Loved:' "Ooh, I am definitely a fan of this. Thank you very much! ♪" *'Liked:' "Ah, this is wonderful. Thank you very much! ♪" *'Neutral:' "Is this for me? Thank you kindly!" *'Dislike:' "What is that?" *'Hated:' "Did you make this for me, player? Eww!" *'Horror:' "I'm in no way to make you angry, so I don't like this." *'Birthday Present (Good):' "You remembered my birthday, huh? That's so sweet... Thank you!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Huh? A present again? I think I need to cut you off! But I really do appreciate the thought." 'Friendship' *'White:' "Because my parents don't live this town, everyday feels very carefree and peaceful." *'Black:' "Anyone who likes animals can't be bad. And I can tell if a person REALLY likes animals just by watching how he or she touches them. Heh. Don't worry! You're safe. You're very gentle with the animals." *'Purple:' "My parents are researching a particular breed of animal that's native to a whole other area, so they really can't visit me. But the people in this town all treat me like I'm part of their family, so I don't feel lonely at all! ♪" *'Blue:' "I've been so happy every day since becoming your girlfriend. ♥ I love you, (player)!" *'Yellow:' "To show you just how much I love you, I'm going to teach you a secret spell that'll keep you energized all day. Let's keep it a secret between you and me, okay?" *'Orange:' "You know, player, you're not just open-hearted, you're also handsome. You're basically my ideal man! Heh. I love you so much! ♥" *'Teal:' "I love you so, so much, and I want to express to you just how deeply I care about you...♥" *'Green:' "My lifestyle was completely dependent on animals before, but that all changed after I married you. Now, I have to make time for my precious husband too, because you're just as precious to me as any animal!" *'Pink:' "Ever since we got married, I feel less inclined to study the animals, and more inclined to study you... I do so love when I learn something new." *'Red:' "I have to admit, while I do enjoy taking care of animals and studying them... I also really enjoy doing housework for you! ♪" *'Rainbow:' "Player, I love you, you know?! ♥ I love being with you every day. It's my greatest joy!" 'Seasonal Quotes' *'Early Spring:' "Spring is a little bit perfect. Not too hot and not too cold!♫" *'Late Spring:' "The season is so nice today.☆ I'm certain the animals will all be thrilled!" *'Early Summer:' "It's awfully hot today, don't you think? Most animals are sensitive to the heat, so we'll need to keep a watchful eye on their health until conditions improve." *'Late Summer:' "I love it when the weather is like this!♥ You can do weight training or just stay inside and watch sports!" *'Early Autumn:' "A new month is an opportunity to change your life around.♫ Exciting!" *'Late Autumn:' "Fall is a great season to eat pumpkin and have some fun!♥" *'Early Winter:' "It's so cold, I've lost my appetite. Hope it's not snow sickness! Is that a thing?" *'Late Winter:' "Winter makes me happy. I just can't contain my February jubilation!" 'Weather' *'Sunny:' "It's certainly a lovely day, isn't it? Perfect weather for a picnic with friends. ♪" *'Cloudy:' "The sky is SO dark today! I bet it could darken you!" *'Rainy:' "Rain is a true blessing for any animals suffering from the heat. I worry about those poor souls near the water, however. With the river and the lake so swollen, they could easily be washed away..." *'Snowy:' "Have you ever watched the snow? It's beautiful, isn't it? I just love the way it falls..." 'Festival' *'Christmas': "Yo, player!♫ You should come to the Christmas party. I mean, who wouldn't want to celebrate with just the two of us?" **'Yes!' "Sooo excited!♥ Come to my apartment room at 18:00! Waiting with yummy food!♪" **'No.' "You don't think we are good together, player? I'm disappointed!" (Leaves sadly) *'White Day:' "Heh. I knew you were going to give me something for White Day. I just knew it! And I'm thrilled to be right! Thank you very much, player. I hope you're looking forward to getting something in return! ♥" *'Valentine's Day:' "Oh wow, player! How'd you know today is Valentine's Day?" 'Marriage Lines' Script 1 *'Before Married:' "Let's get married in a week! I love it but can't wait!☆" *'Having a Child:' "Won't be long now until our little bundle of joy makes its grand debut, huh? I'm as ready to do this as I'll ever be, as long as you're by my side!" *'Having another Child:' "Look at my belly! It's getting bigger! Do I seem wound up? It's interesting waching my body change... Hahahaha.♥" *'After Childbirth:' "Our baby is so sweet and cute!♥ Let's raise them with all our love!" *'First Child grows up:' "Child still looks as cute as he/she did on his/her birth." *'Second Child grows up:' "I've been watching our children play around since this morning, and decided to chase after them! ♪ Would you like to join them too? It's fun!" Script 2 *'Before Married:' "Did you two propose? That's very impressive!" *'Having a Child:' "I heard you've finally decided to have a child, huh? Then the farm's future is safe. Good luck!☆" *'Having another Child:' "So you've finally decided to have another child, huh? And the first child will have a sibling. Good luck!☆" *'After Childbirth:' "Congratulations on your newborn baby!♪ May your world be filled with love.♥" *'First Child grows up:' "How's your first child? Tell him/her and say hi.♪" *'Second Child grows up:' "So I guess whoever Child marries will become your family too. Weird!" 'Other Lines' *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Hey, awesome!♪ I love this kind of pet!♥" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' " Well, hello, little animal! Are your ears in tip-top shape today as well? If you need me to clean them, just say the word! ♪" *'Win a Contest:' "Yay!☆ You won, player. I'm so happy for you!♫" *'Lost a Contest:' "SO close! You'll get em' next time. Right?" *'Talk too Much:' "Ah, player!♪ You look happy!♫" Category:Story of World (game) Quotes